


Nightmare. Spock

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Кошмары [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Nightmare. Spock

Мама улыбается.  
  
Это нелогично — вулканцы не улыбаются. Но Спок всё равно иррационально гордится, когда удостаивается маминой улыбки за какое-нибудь, в общем-то, самое обычное для вулканского мальчика достижение.  
  
Мама улыбается часто, чаще, чем нужно. Даже когда ручной сехлат сильно исцарапал его — на худеньких бледных ручках зелёная кровь кажется яркой-яркой, как мамины краски, как её картины с земными пейзажами, будто наполненные шелестом сочной летней травы. Спок не обижал своего сехлата, но тот почему-то настолько обозлён, что маме приходится отбивать Спока у разъярённого животного, и ей достаётся тоже. Мамина кровь тёмно-красная, почти бордовая, цвета вулканских песков ночью — Спок от слёз, текущих по его щекам из-за боли и страха за маму, не может рассмотреть оттенок точнее, чтобы поискать его в маминых красках, но мама редко рисует Вулкан, и, наверное, такой краски у неё нет.  
  
Промакивая царапины Спока собственным серым платком, мама почему-то улыбается, хотя её щёки тоже мокрые.  
  
Мама у Спока нелогичная, но это нормально — мама человек, она и не должна поддаваться холодному вулканскому расчёту. Его мама особенная — и Спок гордится этим тоже. Именно поэтому своё происхождение он не считает недостатком, и любой намёк на него принимает как оскорбление.  
  
Так он попадает в Звёздный Флот, и так начинается эта история.  
  
Спок, конечно, знает, как теоретически должна ощущаться смерть от дематериализации в результате неисправности транспортера — невероятно быстрая, почти безболезненная. И о смерти от удара о землю при падении с большой высоты известно примерно то же самое: мозг не успевает собрать информацию от всех рецепторов — шея ломается, повреждая спинномозговые нервные пути, и человек умирает от прекращения дыхания и сердцебиения, за которые отвечает ствол мозга, находящихся в основании шеи, не успев почувствовать никакой боли.  
  
Только вот почему-то, когда он снова и снова возвращается в момент гибели мамы, она не падает вместе с отколовшимся куском породы, объятая сиянием транспортера, чтобы закончить свою жизнь одним из двух этих способов. Вместо этого её, кричащую от ужаса и боли, терзает неимоверно огромный — таких просто не бывает в природе — сехлат.  
  
Спок больше вулканец днём, но во сне человеческое в нём берёт верх, и он бросается на защиту мамы, с криком стреляя из настроенного на боевой режим фазера, не в силах видеть, как острые клыки вонзаются в изящные руки, когда-то проворно водившие кистью по холсту и создававшие великолепные картины из ничего. А сехлат превращает их в измочаленные лохмотья, оголяя мышцы и связки, так красиво крепившиеся к костям. Ласковее этих рук не было в целой вселенной, они не еда для сехлатов!..  
  
Но в кошмарах всё нелогично, всё призвано заставлять Спока биться запертым в ловушке собственного страха. Сехлат с холодящим кровь хрустом перекусывает маме шею, прерывая её отчаянные крики, и отрывает ей голову, бросая её к ногам Спока.  
  
С его клыков на вулканский красный песок капает бордовая человеческая кровь.  
  
Мама больше не улыбается.  
  


***

  
  
Спок никогда не кричит по ночам — лишь просыпается и смаргивает тёплые, слишком человеческие слёзы.  
  
Джим рядом беспокойно ворочается и обнимает Спока, утыкаясь носом в его ключицу. Он почему-то безошибочно чувствует, когда Споку нужно его тепло, даже если спит. И, глубоко вдохнув его запах, Джим улыбается во сне.  
  
Любовь тоже нелогична — вулканцы не любят. Но Спок наполовину человек — и он любит вопреки всей вулканской логике, сильно и отчаянно, как умела любить его добрая, чудесная, удивительная мама.  
  
И он знает: увидев их с Джимом, мама обязательно бы улыбнулась.


End file.
